La Lorelei
by Rosaliepanda
Summary: Dumbledore n'était pas de ceux qui se laissaient envahir par les regrets, surtout pas à la veille de sa mort.


Parfois, Dumbledore se haïssait.  
Ce n'était pas les yeux trop verts d'un jeune Potter, ni même la montée d'un nouveau mage noir, ou encore l'approche de la mort qui le faisaient se sentir ainsi. Pas que le vieil Albus Dumbledore se soit beaucoup aimé tout au long de sa tumultueuse vie, mais il avait réussi à se supporter la plupart du temps. Assez pour trouver un sens à ses actions et cesser de se poser des questions existentielles remplies de doutes sur le bien-fondé de ce qu'il entreprenait. Dumbledore avait toujours, ou presque, été de ceux qui vivaient au présent, sans songer au passé et s'appuyant sur les innombrables possibilités qu'offrait l'avenir. Ressasser sans cesse des actions et événements d'un autre âge n'apportait rien, sinon de la nostalgie ou pire, de l'amertume et des regrets. Il croyait aux vertus fondatrices de l'histoire, mais uniquement quand elle était prise comme un défi de plus à relever, une base sur laquelle se construire pour dépasser les anciens. Peut-être était-ce l'approche de l'été qui le rendait ainsi, songeur et agité. Ou bien était-ce tout simplement les remords et les regrets dont il se croyait dépourvu qui remontaient à la surface, après toutes ces années où il n'avait presque plus rien ressenti de véritablement humain. Ou encore l'imminence de la mort qui le ramenait à la futilité de son existence, aveuglé qu'il avait été sur sa condition. Le vieil homme refusait de se laisser aller. Il était prêt à tout pour se contenir au moins les quelques jours qui lui restaient à vivre. Il ne serait pas dit que le grand Albus Dumbledore, cet affable directeur à la barbe longue, céderait aux caprices de son esprit vieillissant. Lui, l'un des plus grands sorciers que l'histoire du monde magique ait connu, ne permettrait pas à ses sentiments de réapparaître, pas alors qu'il était si proche du but. Si prêt d'atteindre enfin le but à qui il avait consacré une partie de sa vie, sacrifié tellement d'âmes innocentes, et bien d'autres choses encore. Mais s'il refusait de penser à ses sentiments maintenant, il pouvait se permettre de se questionner sur ses motivations; alors que plus rien ni personne, pas même lui, ne pourrait arrêter cette machine infernale qu'il avait lancée, il y a des années de cela. Pour le plus grand bien, Albus. Cette phrase, prononcée par un fantôme qui restait pourtant trop présent dans son esprit, lui en rappela d'autres, elles aussi d'origine allemande :

 _Ich weiss nicht, was soll es bedeuten,_ Je ne sais, ce que cela signifie,

D _ass ich so traurig bin;_ Que je sois si triste

 _Ein Märchen aus alten Zeiten,_ Un conte des temps anciens

 _Das kommt mir nicht aus dem Sinn._ Toujours me revient à l'esprit

Un sourire ourla légèrement ses lèvres. Il avait toujours apprécié cette langue, de part sa sonorité si particulière et de l'autre au vu de l'immense histoire qu'elle portait, autant littéraire que politique. Heine en était le parfait exemple, lui qui avait été l'un des plus brillant poète de sa génération. Albus avait lu avec un vif plaisir nombreux de ses recueils, mais le poème de la Lorelei avait toujours eu une place privilégiée parmi les autres.  
L'homme aimait la façon dont les mots roulaient sur sa langue, la manière qu'avaient les rimes de s'enchaîner, les vers de résonner dans sa bouche et de faire écho aux autres qui suivaient. Ce n'était pas un hasard si c'était précisément cette strophe-là qui lui venait à l'esprit. L'élégie et le lyrisme de Heine, dans le plus pur style romantique allemand, avaient toujours eu une résonance particulière en lui. Et lui aussi, un peu comme le poète, se laissait envahir par les vieux souvenirs rendus imprécis et flous par le temps, et cela le plongeait dans une léthargie inhabituelle. Le directeur de Poudlard se leva, faisant grincer son fauteuil et les lattes du plancher alors qu'il se dirigeait à pas mesurés vers son étagère personnelle. Sans hésiter, il sortit un livre des rayonnages et retourna s'asseoir. L'homme ouvrit le livre, et une odeur de vieux parchemin lui parvint alors qu'il s'arrêtait sur le poème dont il ne parvenait à se rappeler que de la première strophe. L'homme commença sa lecture. Bientôt, une voix caressante, murmurant à son oreille ces vers tant aimés, lui apparut comme dans un songe. Die Luft ist kühl, und es dunkelt, L'air se rafraichit, et le soir tombe Und ruhig fliesst der Rhein; Et le Rhin coule paisiblement Der Gipfel des Berges funkelt La cime du mont étincelle Im Abendsonnenschein. A la lumière du soleil couchant Dumbledore jeta un bref regard par la fenêtre. Rien dans la lande ne correspondait au paysage décrit par Heine, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'odeur caractéristique de l'été, de l'herbe fraîchement coupée et des feuilles des arbres. Il sentait le goût des fruits sur son palais, des tartes toutes juste cuites et de l'eau froide coulant dans sa gorge desséchée par des heures de discussion. Il pouvait sentir le vent frais soulever ses longs cheveux, la brise du soir lui caresser le visage et les dernières lueurs de l'astre couchant éclairer la nature devant lui. Il poursuivit sa lecture.  
Die schönste Jungfrau sitzet La plus belle des jeunes filles est assise

 _Dort oben wunderbar,_ Là-haut, merveilleuse

 _Ihr goldenes Geschmeide blitzet_ , Sa parure d'or brille

 _Sie kämmt ihr goldenes Haar_. Elle peigne ses cheveux dorés

Lors de sa jeunesse, beau était un mot qu'Albus avait souvent entendu les gens utiliser à son propos. Il ne savait pas si ses longs cheveux aux reflets roux, son corps athlétique, ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant et son visage grave faisaient de lui quelqu'un de beau. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de savoir ce que signifiait réellement la beauté. Il avait rencontré un jeune homme, un jour, qui lui avait paru être la beauté en personne. Ses cheveux blonds, bouclés et courts encadraient son visage, son corps gracile et ses traits fins lui donnaient l'apparence d'un ange descendu du ciel pour rencontrer les hommes. Et il avait rencontré Albus Dumbledore en faisant miroiter son intelligence, son savoir. Mais le revers était moins rutilant : sa sinistre réputation qui le suivait partout depuis son exclusion de l'école était comme un bijou maudit que les sangs-purs avaient coutume de se transmettre de génération en génération. L'homme à la barbe blanche s'efforça de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

 _Sie kämmt es mit goldenem Kamme_ Elle les brosse avec un peigne d'or

 _Und singt ein Lied dabei;_ Et chante une romance

 _Das hat eine wundersame,_ C'est une fantastique

 _Gewaltige Melodei._ Et envoûtante mélodie

Albus l'avait rencontré, ce mouton noir bien trop intelligent, et ensemble ils avaient entretenu la bête. Ensemble, ils avaient fomenté des plans qui paraissent irréalisables à 15 ans et ridicules à 30, ils s'étaient mutuellement appris tout leur savoir, s'échangeant des connaissances, créant et contredisant des théories, entretenant leur soif de compréhension. C'était inespéré, incroyable, extraordinaire, fascinant. Les deux plus brillants sorciers de leur génération, des rêves plein la tête, des mondes à découvrir, et la possibilité, enfin, de ne plus être seul. C'était pouvoir enfin croquer dans les pommes du jardin d'Eden que leur avait fait miroiter leurs ambitions dévorantes.  
Le vieil homme, usé par de trop nombreuses choses, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un relent amer face à ses souvenirs de cette jeunesse si heureuse qui pourtant avait été le prologue de tant de souffrance et de destruction. Douloureusement, il se remit à lire, refusant de s'attarder sur cette partie de sa vie qui avait contribué à le rendre tel qu'il était aujourd'hui et qui avait eu plus d'influence sur le monde et sur lui-même qu'il n'était prêt à l'admettre, même à l'aube de sa mort.

 _Den Schiffer im kleinen Schiffe_ Le batelier dans son petit navire

 _Ergreift es mit wildem Weh;_ Est saisit d'une vive douleur

 _Er schaut nicht die Felsenriffe,_ Il ne voit pas les récifs

 _Er schaut nur in die Höh_. Il ne voit que le sommet

Une fois de plus, Albus Dumbledore ne peut que s'arrêter et s'incliner face à cette prose qui continue de le plonger dans sa jeunesse. Ses yeux éteints, qui avaient été si pétillants autrefois, ne reflètent plus que des regrets et des remords inutiles. Tel le batelier avec sa barque, il avait été incapable de voir les récifs qui menaçaient l'humanité, et plus encore, qui menaçaient sa famille. Il avait été, comme le pauvre homme du poème, entièrement envoûté et possédé par l'ambition. Gellert n'avait été que la Lorelei réveillant ses pensées les plus sombres. A ceci près que, Albus en était douloureusement conscient, lui n'avait aucune excuse. Mais il avait vécu maintenant, et le sorcier se plaisait à penser qu'il avait déjà de trop nombreuses fois remué le passé et que plus rien de bon n'en sortirait à présent, alors ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur les vers germaniques.

 _Ich glaube, die Wellen verschlingen_ Je crois que les vagues ont englouti

 _Am Ende Schiffer und Kahn;_ A la fin le batelier et sa barque;

 _Und das hat mit ihrem Singen_ Et c'est ce que par son chant die Lorelei getan. La Lorelei aura provoqué.

Dumbledore releva les yeux. La Lorelei avait effectivement entrainé la fin du batelier et sa barque, à ceci près que le batelier avait survécu et que la barque avait à son bord une jeune fille pure et innocente. Et l'histoire n'était pas aussi binaire que le directeur l'aurait voulu. Gellert n'avait pas été la Lorelei et Albus le pauvre batelier. Ils avaient été la Lorelei, et le batelier ainsi que sa barque avaient été leurs illusions et leurs naïfs espoirs. Leur soif de connaissance, à l'origine pure et bonne, s'était transformée en sirène aguicheuse qui avait envoûté et perverti leurs âmes, brisant l'humanité et sa soeur sur les écueils de la réalité. Il était sentimental et indigne d'un sorcier tel que Dumbledore de se laisser aller à une telle simplification de l'histoire et d'être touché par un poème si commun, mais à présent l'homme n'en avait cure. Si il y a une chose qu'il avait appris, c'est qu'il n'était pas bon de se laisser sans cesse porter par le courant ou les douces paroles et que de se boucher les oreilles pour construire son propre chemin était parfois moins lourd de conséquences.


End file.
